


Afterlife

by SpookyGuardian



Series: A Series of Scribbles [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I wrote this spontaneously, Inspired by Music, M/M, idk - Freeform, music references, post HeavyDirtySoul MV, subtle romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/SpookyGuardian
Summary: Spooky Jim's journey to the other side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this after watching Josh's drum battle against his own demon and the music video for HeavyDirtySoul. It just needed some serious editing, but here's the finished product.
> 
> Both of those things kind of blew my mind. I couldn't NOT write something.

_ Tyler wasn’t wrong. Quiet is violent. _

It was pure torture, floating aimlessly through the darkness with no rhyme or reason, never knowing which way was up or down. A cold current pulled his limp body, taking him to some unknown and unseen destination. It was painful, his dead heart ached. He’d scream, but there was no echo. It was as though he was in a soundproof room, much like the headspace he used to inhabit, except this was black. Not white.

Deep mocha eyes opened. It felt like forever since he had thought of him. His previous host. It hadn’t been a perfect relationship, but they had made it work. He snorted.  _ We didn’t make it work. It was… one-sided. _

His relationship with his host had been one of taking and never giving back. It had been all about him watching as the colorful punk fell to his knees, turning into a stuttering and sobbing mess, clawing at skin he so desperately wanted to crawl out of. The white space would turn red. All red. Until there was blue spilling into the edges. Blue would always appear in the picture with words softly sung and piano fingers caressing sweat soaked skin. Then it would turn purple. Everything was back in balance as his host clung onto the one that made his heart beat as loud as their drums.

It was then decided that Spooky Jim had to go.

Instead of going through the usual motions, the practice of closing their eyes and entering their mind space to fight their demons, they made a show of it. Josh’s mind had been put on display on the big screen. An image of Spooky Jim walked across the screen taking a seat at the drums and playing a loud beat. Josh soon took the stage and drummed up a louder beat. It had been quite the conversation. Josh wanted his freedom. He wanted to be free to live, to be happy and to finally love himself, as well as those around him without fear. It was a race to stay alive. A race that Spooky ultimately lost. The final beat was a finger on the trigger. Josh holding his sticks up, aimed right at his inner demon was firing. Spooky’s head had been blown clear off his shoulders, painting the white canvas red. The sound of cheering would forever be the last thing Spooky ever heard as he melted out of Josh’s mind.

_ It couldn’t have been your voice, huh? _ Spooky’s chuckle was sad as he closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to the other one. His personal demon. Blurryface. 

He adored the red-eyed man. His deep voice when he sang or spoke. The way he’d leave black ink all over pale skin whenever they saw one another as their hosts slept side by side or even the vicious bruises that acted as constant reminders of what had been and what would never be. Shaky fingers reached up, lightly touched the skin. He knew there was none there, but he ached for them. 

_ I will not cry. _ He scolded himself.  _ I will NOT cry. _

_ Frick. _

Tears spilled down his cheeks. “Blurryface, I care what you think.” That’s what he used to say for the mysterious demon to appear. He screamed. “Blurryface! I care what you think!” Nothing ever came. He was destined to suffer alone in this dark prison.

“Blurry…” He whispered as he allowed himself to recall their last night together. Black hands roaming and tearing clothes, gripping Spooky’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as crooked white teeth sunk into flesh. That exotic deep voice whispering sweet nothings between bites. “Blurryface… I care what you think.”

Still nothing.

 

**< ><><>**

 

_ I wonder how long it’s been. _

Time wasn’t even an illusion in this dark place. It was simply non-existent. No matter, though. Every second that Spooky counted in his head was just one second too long. He ached to escape this hellish place, to find Blurry and get lost in every aspect of him. To find Josh and apologize, promise that he’d be better, maybe a little nicer.  _ There’s no chance in any hell that will happen. Josh would blow my head off again. _

He curled up into a tiny ball, fingers clawing at his arms, adding more marks to his already ruined skin. The colorful sleeve was no longer beautiful. It was hideous. Covered in scratches, stained with dried blood. There was no pain. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. He just knew that he was suffering.  _ It’s what I deserve after all I’ve done. _

“Why couldn’t I just die!” He screamed. There was still no echo. It was haunting. Tormenting. Spooky would do anything to hear another voice, even if it was own talking back, repeating him, mocking him with his own words. So, he screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw and blood spilled from the corners of his mouth. Then there was silence once more. He closed his eyes and cried. Only soft whines escaped his throat.

“B-Blurryface… help me.”

 

**< ><><>**

 

He had given up.

He stopped staring into the endless darkness. He stopped screaming and crying, pleading for his far away lover. The memories would always be there, reminding him of a time that once was so close and would forever be out of reach now. As hard as he tried to push them away, he always welcomed them back with open arms. It was all he had left. It was all he was.

_ A memory. An undesired memory of all you’ve done, Joshua. _

Spooky let out a long sigh, mentally praying that his agony would end, that his body would eventually give up and fade away. It was only a matter of when. He’d just have to wait for that time to come.

“Maybe we’ll see each other soon, Blurry.”

“Or we can see each other now, doll.”

_ No. NO! Don’t open your eyes! It’s a lie! He’s not real! It’s your mind playing tricks on you! _

“Come on, Spooky baby. Open those pretty eyes for Blurryface. I haven’t seen them since that asshole blasted ya damn head off.” There was a deep chuckle. A gentle hand touched his cheek.

“You’re not real!”

“My name is Blurryface and I am very much real my precious doll. Now open your damn eyes.”

Spooky’s mocha eyes cracked open. Standing over him was the red-eyed demon he had fallen head over heels for. His signature smirk etched onto his face. “Salutations, Spooky baby.” 

The only thing that seemed out of place was the black smudges all over his face. It certainly wasn’t the ink that stained his neck and hands. Spooky reached out with trembling fingers to touch them. Blurry cradled the back of his hand, pressing it against his cheek.

“You’re so warm. Why?”

“I got torched, sweet thing. Tyler baptized himself with fire. A sort of exorcism. Purged me out of his body, freed himself.” Blurry looked away. “My era is over.”

Spooky righted himself so that he was standing. Was it even standing when there was nothing beneath your feet? He didn’t care. Blurryface was here. Spooky wiped at the smudges, but much like the blood that stained his neck, they didn’t go away. “You’re really here.” He threw himself at the taller demon, burying his face in Blurry’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of fire.

“I’m really here, Spooky J. We’re together again, forever this time,” Blurry murmured. “Nothing or nobody is going to tear us apart ever again.”

“Wh-what do we do, though?” Spooky cried out. “There’s literally nowhere for us to go! We’re stuck here, B!”

Blurryface laughed. He was actually laughing. Spooky didn’t understand why and he questioned it with his eyes. Blurry smirked. “Listen to me, doll. We’re not stuck here. You just think you are. This is the prison you built for yourself. We can go anywhere.”

“How?” The mocha-eyed man whispered.

Blurry waved his hand and suddenly the darkness around them shifted. Spooky recognized the new scenery. The sky was ruby red with pink, fluffy clouds and the streets were so familiar. He knew this place. “It’s… Is this Slowtown?”

“You bet your fine ass it is, J.” Blurry nipped Spooky’s ear, earning a small yelp from the smaller man. “Now, let’s go see what we find, huh? We have all the time in the world.” It was then Spooky realized that there was a car on the road. It looked like it had been through hell and back, but it was still running.

Spooky rode shotgun as Blurry drove. The streets were empty and the only sound he could hear was the engine. It still bothered him that this could be another nightmare, that somehow some unseen force was taunting him.  _ If it is, I’ll gladly accept my punishment. _

At least he wasn’t alone.


End file.
